Summer Surprises
by Shena
Summary: (Ootp Spoilers!) Harry is at the Dursley's for his summer holidays awaiting his sixth year at Hogwarts. What happens when a mysterious letter arrives and gives Harry the biggest surprise of his life!COMPLETE!
1. Owls and Presents

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the story. J.K.Rowling does.  
  
This is my first story ever so please read and tell me your opinion! Thanx.  
  
Harry lay on his back, wondering what time it was and why he couldn't get to sleep. He usually couldn't sleep if he had too much on his mind but tonight he didn't know what to think of, his mind was blank. Thinking had become too hard these days because all he could think of was Sirius's death, the loss of his parents and all the horrible things happening in the world because of Voldemort and his supporters. He felt empty and now he also had his future to think of. Would he die young like Professor Trelawney had always predicted, or would Voldemort die at Harry's hand? The prophecy Dumbledore had revealed to Harry had somehow changed him. He was much more quiet and serious. Even the fact that the Dursleys were utterly ignoring him now and gave him more privileges didn't cheer him up.  
  
Ron and Hermione had sent a few letters to him via owl post through the summer, telling him about what they were doing and what news they were hearing. It was bad enough that Harry couldn't spend the end of the holidays with the Weasleys as they were far too busy with the Order and so on, but Ron had also written to Harry giving him news that there had been an attack on a muggle campsite, believed to be the work of deatheaters. Times were becoming darker as Voldemort was gradually gaining more supporters and becoming increasingly more powerful.  
  
Harry sat up and looked at the clock. 3:15am. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he got out of bed and went down stairs into the kitchen for some milk. It wasn't until he heard a loud thumping noise that he looked up at the window in surprise to see Pigwidgeon throwing himself at the glass. Harry quickly went over and opened it, hoping the noise hadn't woken the Dursleys. It seemed as though Pigwidgeon and the other 5 owls that followed him had been waiting outside for a while. Their feathers were sticking in all directions because of the heavy wind outside.  
  
'Sorry' said Harry in a whisper. 'I forgot to open my window-OW! Oh sorry Hedwig' Hedwig had just pecked Harry's hand rather viciously. She didn't approve of being stuck outside in the cold, especially in the association of Pigwidgeon. Harry picked up the letters and parcels that the owls had dropped on the table, wondering who had sent them and why. He first opened the one from Pig, knowing that Ron had sent it.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
'Oh!' Harry gasped. He had never looked forward to one of his birthdays but this was the first time he had forgotten. So that explained the owls. He looked at the clock. 3:30am. He had been 16yrs old for 3 and a half hour without even realising it. He continued to read Ron's letter.  
  
Well you already know what's going on here so there really isn't much to say except that the Ministry is under a lot of stress right now because of the latest events. Dad might be getting a promotion soon because he is getting really involved. Oh I probably already told you that. Well I hope this birthday won't be too lousy for you (because you'll love your present).  
  
Looking forward to seeing you,  
Ron.  
  
Harry smiled and reached over to open Ron's parcel. Inside was a sculpture, just a little bigger than Harry's hand, of a Hungarian Horntail. A note was attached:  
  
This was sent to us from Charlie to give to you (for happy memories of your first task!). If you say "Repto Farlolia" to it, instead of breathing fire all sorts of lollies will spill out of its mouth. Have fun, The Weasleys.  
  
This was a good present! Harry said the spell "Repto Farlolia" and immediately several wrapped lollies came tumbling out from the Dragon's mouth.  
  
Next Harry opened a card from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I'm sorry to hear that you're not having much fun this summer. I hope somehow this present will cheer you up. My parents are taking me to Spain for 2 weeks and then to Rome for a few days. When we have completed our NEWTs, you and Ron are going to have to come travelling with me. Seeing the world with your own eyes really opens your mind. It'll be so much fun.  
  
Love,  
Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed. Hermione always had so much fun with her parents. Maybe he would too if his parents were still alive. He opened he parcel. He was not surprised to see a book, but. it wasn't just any book. On the cover it was written, 'Book of All Books'. Harry looked inside but all the pages were blank. He frowned. *Maybe I missed something in the letter* he thought. Looking back to the card, he notices that there was a PS he hadn't seen before.  
  
PS: To reveal the book you need, simply tap the cover 3 times and say the name of the book and its author and this book will transform into that book. That way you won't ever need to buy another book because you will have it here! Isn't it great?! Consider this to be a Christmas present as well since it was very expensive (but worth it). It is also very rare. Apparently I bought the last 3 in stall in England and there are only like 30 in the whole country. I was so lucky to get my hands on it. Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Harry was amazed. Surly only a rare few wizards would have even heard of these! Harry was constantly amazed by all the surprises, which came with being involved in the magical world. *Any book* he thought. *Think of the possibilities*. His school bag would definitely be lighter. Harry had a knack for getting his hands on rare valuables. First he got the invisibility cloak, the marauders map and now this. Plenty of people would be jealous of him if they knew what he possessed.  
  
He opened the next letter. It was from Hagrid wishing him a Happy Birthday and giving him some of his usual rock cakes.  
  
Harry let the owls have some water and dinner left overs before seeing them fly off and then walking back to his bedroom. He picked up a box and opened it. Whatever was inside must have been really delicate because two owls had carried it and it was wrapped in paper and foam. He picked took out what appeared to be a thin sheet of glass. Placing it on his bed, he stared down t it in wonder. There hadn't been a letter or card with it, so who had sent it and more importantly, what was it?  
  
Harry was about to pick it up again, when suddenly colour and moving figures started to appear on its surface. Harry stared in amazement as the figures of Lupin, Tonks (who's hair was short and black) and Mad eye Moody appeared smiling up at him.  
  
'Hello Harry'  
  
'Lupin? Tonks? Moody?'  
  
'Yes Harry, it's us' Said Lupin calmly. 'Happy Birthday. Look, I don't have much time to explain because this doesn't last long. What you are looking at is called a Glasscope. It allows a two way conversation for a limited amount of time. So, how are you?' He asked happily.  
  
'Er.good I guess' Replied Harry, still a little shocked.  
  
'How have those Dursleys been treatin' you Harry? Asked Moody somewhat aggressively.  
  
'Alright. Better than usual actually, haven't even talked to me really' Harry replied.  
  
'Well of course they would be' Said Tonks with a hint of mischief in her voice, 'After our little threat.'  
  
Harry smiled at this as well. He could remember quite clearly the look on Uncle Vernon's face when Moody had made his little speech about leaving Harry alone otherwise regret it.  
  
They spent the next few minutes chatting away until the figures started dimming.  
  
'Looks like time is up' Said Lupin.  
  
'Have a nice rest of holiday' waved Tonks.  
  
'Yeh always be careful and ever alert!' growled Moody.  
  
'Yes, ok' Said Harry.  
  
And with that they said goodbye and faded away. Harry was really starting to cheer up now. For all he knew, this was the best birthday so far. It was great to talk to one of the old Marauders. *If only I could talk to Sirius.* No, it wasn't time to think about that.  
  
He set his presents and cards aside, ready for another attempt to sleep when something caught his eye. Another letter. Who could it be from? He opened the envelope slowly, wondering what other surprise could possibly be install for him now. When he saw the familiar handwriting he immediately knew who it was from: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. 


	2. The Letter

Harry read Dumbledore's letter slowly, trying to take in what was written. Surly he must be mistaken because Dumbledore wouldn't joke about something this serious, it wouldn't make sense. He re-read the letter several more times not knowing what to make of it.

*If what is said here is true, then how come I have never known before now?* But wait. No one had known until now, not even Dumbledore.

This was mad. It couldn't be true.

'But it is' He says to himself softly. Well, he would just have to wait and see for himself.

Harry looked back at the letter and stared at the last words:

On Thursday, about lunch time. Good luck Harry,  
Yours sincerely, Dumbledore.

He put the letter aside and lay his head down onto his pillow and shut his eyes, knowing sleep would be impossible now.

*Thursday-Lunchtime*


	3. Reactions

Harry dressed and headed downstairs where the three Dursleys sat having breakfast. Uncle Vernon reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, Aunt Petunia staring out the window at the neighbour (who was cutting the hedges very close to Petunia's rose bush) and Dudley, stuffing himself with toast, eggs, ham and a glass of juice. Apparently Petunia and Vernon had given up on the whole Diet idea and decided to pay a dressmaker to make Dudley's uniform.

Harry had been battling with himself on how to break the news to the Dursleys, knowing they would not take this news very well. Uncle Vernon peered over at Harry and gave him a death stare before returning to his paper, pretending that Harry didn't exist.

*Here goes nothing* Harry stepped forward.

' Vernon?' Uncle Vernon's head popped up, a little purple in the cheeks. 'Er, I need to ask you something.' _

'Absolutely Not!' roared Vernon.

Harry was not surprised by this reaction but he had to try his best.

'But why? It'll only be until school starts and-'

'There is no WAY whatsoever that I am allowing this! We don't have to and we won't. Now get out of here!' As Harry hurried out of the kitchen he notices Petunia and Dudley cowering where they sat. Uncle Vernon hadn't acted that mad since Harry received his Hogwarts letter when he was 11.

*Well that went well* He muttered sarcastically to himself. *What am I going to do now?*

Walking outside, Harry noticed Mrs. Figg walking to the front of her house. She turned, sensing someone watching and when she saw Harry she smiled and waved before closing the front door behind her. Harry returned the wave, a quick thought entering his mind. Mrs. Figg was quite fond of Harry and since she was in contact with Dumbledore and in association with the magical world, maybe she could help him!

With that thought, Harry raced over to Mrs. Figg's house. When she answered the door she smiled at Harry.

'Hello dear, how can I help you?' Beckoning Harry inside, she offered him some tea and cookies, which Harry accepted gladly.

'Thankyou Mrs. Figg,' said Harry 'Actually I came to ask you a favour but it's ok if you say no.' He added quickly.

Nodding but looking slightly puzzled, she replied, 'of course Harry, please continue'. And Harry explained all about the letter and then about Uncle Vernon's reaction. Then he looked at her sheepishly and said, 'I suppose you can guess what I need from you.'

She nodded understandingly. 'Yes, I do. Well Harry this comes as a real surprise.' Frowning a little in thought, she poured some more tea into their cups. Then she smiled, seeming to come to a decision. ' Yes actually, I don't see why not. That's what I'm here for after all isn't it? To help you out when you need it.' She patted Harry on the shoulder and he could feel relief flood through his body like electricity.

'Thankyou for all your help Mrs. Figg. I'll come back tomorrow. Oh and these cookies are really good, you don't mind if I take another do you?' He asked while eyeing the cookies hungrily.

Laughing, she said 'Why don't you take two dear, ok see you tomorrow'. And with that Harry left her house with a huge grin across his face, from both nerves And excitement.

Thursday came all too soon. Harry sat nervously in the lounge, glancing at his watch every so often. When Uncle Vernon noticed this, he gave Harry a deadly glare and growled, 'You better have listened to what I told you boy. If you're waiting for-'

'No, No!' Harry replied hastily. 'I've arranged something else. You don't have to worry about it.' Harry just hoped everything was going to go smoothly otherwise there would be mayhem in Privet Drive.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the room jumped slightly and Harry walked dreamlike to the door. He turned the doorknob slowly, *I can't believe this is really happening, I can't believe this is happening.'* and there she was.

'Harry?'

'Hannah.'


	4. Hannah's past

My name is Hannah Minola. I was born in London but when I was four, my mother took me to her home country, Italy. I never knew my father, apparently he died before I was born or at least that's what mamma told me. Whenever she used to talk about him her eyes became very sad and it made me want to cry too so I decided not to ask her many questions. I inherited mamma's maiden name, I don't even know what my father's was.

Just after my eighth birthday mamma died in a car crash and I was sent to live with foster parents. Losing mamma was the hardest thing that ever happened to me. I'm surprised I didn't die of grief because I hardly ate or slept for weeks thinking she was going to knock on the door one day and take me home. But that never happened. I didn't last long in any of the several homes in stayed at because the parents seemed to think that strange things always happened when I was around. I think I am jinxed or maybe cursed but I'll never give up hope of life now, I feel I owe it to mamma. She always told me to look for the silver lining. And I do. I know I will find true happiness one day.

Eventually I was sent back to London and put into an orphanage run by nuns. I stayed there for a few years until something strange happened when I was almost eleven.

I was in the garden relaxing and relishing under the morning sun and digesting a late (and delicious) breakfast when an owl came and landed on the grass beside me. It dropped a letter onto the ground and just as suddenly as it came, left again. I was very puzzled (don't owls come out at night? And what was the deal with it bringing me a letter?) but I opened the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Miss Minola,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your response by owl be no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Bewildered was not the right word to use in that situation because I was way beyond that. What kind of school was called 'Hogwarts' anyway? And what was the crackpot fool who wrote this talking about magic for? And what about the owl, how did it find me?

So many questions. So little answers. I decided to write back to this Minerva person and ask her what the hell she was playing at! (But being polite at the same time of course).

Dear Headmistress,

I am very confused after reading your letter. Is this some sort of joke? How did you know my name? Anyway, even if there was such a thing as a school of witchcraft and wizardry I wouldn't be interested. You see, I am moving oversees in about a month or so because the head of this orphanage has manage to track down a relative of mine. So thankyou, but no thanx.

Yours sincerely, Hannah Minola

I enclosed the letter and then realised. 'Darn, how am I going to get an owl?'

Just then, as if answering my thought, a small grey owl flew over to me from a nearby tree. I cautiously handed the letter over to the owl, who grabbed it in its beak securely before taking off again. *Well that was odd.* I thought.

I walked over to the fishpond to feed the remains of my toast to the fish. There were beautiful lilies growing on the surface of the water and I was so tempted to smell their fragrance that I reached over and picked one. Looking down I noticed my reflection; The long black hair, the brown eyes, the high cheekbones. Most of those features had shown on my mothers face but that black hair. Who was the mysterious man who had given her that? (Hint, Hint (). I wanted to know him very badly at that time but with both of my parents dead, it was very unlikely.

Then about a fortnight later I was called by sister Katherine, who informed me that I had a visitor. That was odd. Who could be visiting me? I didn't know anyone outside this institute.

When I went downstairs, a tall middle-aged woman wearing (robes?) stood staring at me. At first glance I knew she was someone you wouldn't want to cross but when she saw me she smiled warmly.

Sister Betty introduced us. 'Oh here she is. Hannah, this is an old friend of your mother's, Minerva McGonagall.' As soon as she said that name my jaw dropped wide open, my eyes widened and I was completely speechless.

'Hello Hannah, may we talk somewhere private for a few minutes?' Asked Minerva kindly.

' .' Was all I could bring myself to say at that moment.

She led me to a quiet aria in the garden and began to speak. ' I received your letter Hannah and decided it was important that I come and explain everything to you personally.'

My first response was, 'Were you really a friend of mamma? Is that how you knew my name?'

Minerva simply smiled patiently. 'No. I said that so the sisters would allow me to see you. There is no need to be afraid of me, I am simply here to explain the letter I sent you. You see Hannah, you are a witch.'

*What did she say?* ' Wh-what did you say?' I stuttered.

' You are a witch capable of magic' She replied as if this was any normal thing to say.

'But I can't be a witch' I said slowly.

'Of course you can. And here's why.' And with that she explained all about the magical world and Hogwarts. She also explained that when a person showed signs of possessing magic, then the Ministry of Magic would find out almost immediately and would inform the Headmaster, who would send out school letters to those people when they turned eleven years of age. *So that's how they knew my name.* I figured.

After a long conversation (and magic for proof) I was fully convinced that I was a witch and possessed magical abilities and everything was clear to me. All those times strange things had happened like the time a car had been following me. I had been so desperate to escape and when I turned around the car's tyres suddenly burst and an electricity pole fell and smashed onto the top of it, giving me time to run for it. So that happened because I was a witch?

'But I can't go to Hogwarts anyway' I muttered miserably. ' I'm moving to Italy to live with my Aunt and Uncle.'

'Ah, yes. Well I have discussed that matter with the Headmaster and if you want, there is a small wizarding collage up in the mountains near the border of Austria. Would you be interested?'

'Yes! I mean yes I would' This was so exciting! I would learn magic. Everything was going to be better from now on. I would be living with family and would make new friends who shared my abilities. I was ready to start that new life, knowing this was the happiness I was finally going to find.

Well I was wrong.


	5. From past to Present

Moving in with Zia Izabetta and Zio Paulo was one of the worse choices I have ever made. They were horrible to me. They didn't want me there but having me would increase their income and they badly needed it. I was given a bed (if you could call it that) in their dusty attic and I had to wake up at dawn to milk the cows and feed the pigs. They said I had to do those jobs to earn meals otherwise they wouldn't cook for me. And it wasn't as if the meals were fantastic either. My Zia (aunty) tended to burn her cooking occasionally and she gave me the most burnt bits. If I ever complained about it then they would send me to bed early and with an empty stomach.

I hadn't been there for more than a couple of weeks (even though it seemed like forever) when I finally left for school. Going to Celanos School of Magical Practices was the best thing that ever happened to me since mamma died. I made friends, learned magic and learned about famous witches and wizards. It was there that I heard about the worse evil wizard ever, Lord Voldemort and the who miraculously defeated him, Harry Potter.

I was fascinated by this boy. How could a mere baby defeat the most powerful wizard of all time? *I want to meet him one day. I will meet him one day* I made plans to go back to London once I finished my 7th year at Celano I would somehow find him. Little did I know that I would do more than just meet him.

Years went by and I grew older, smarter and increasingly more powerful. I was top of all my classes and I was the only person in the whole school who could create a patronus; a large female panther. Nothing too eventful really happened to me except in my 5th year when our school arranged an excursion to England to watch the Quidditch World Cup. I had been excited about watching professionals play quidditch because I had only eve seen people play at school. I was also the Keeper of my team and almost never let the Quaffle in.

But horrible things happened that night. Death Eaters started terrorising some muggles and everyone had panicked but nearly as much as when we all witnessed the Dark Mark shine brightly in the night sky. My friends and I hadn't known what to do so we hid in the forest near some French people. When we got back to camp out Professors were really worried and told us we would be leaving as soon as dawn to go back to Italy.

Then the next year I heard about the rise of Voldemort. It spread like wildfire and everyone became really worried. Death Eaters were going around the world, trying to convert wizards and witches to their sick cult. We weren't safe anymore.

That summer, this summer in fact, I returned reluctantly to My Aunt and Uncle's farmhouse when an unexpected yet welcome visitor arrived.

2 DAYS EARLIER: AT HOGWARTS GROUNDS

'Yes professor, I fully understand. I know you're a true seer and I am pleased that you will again be teaching Divinations to our students.' Dumbledore was trying to reassure Professor Trelawney that although Umbridge had thought her a fraud, he believed she was gifted in the art of predicting the future 100%.

Dumbledore had the usual twinkle in his eyes and gave a knowing look to his other companion, Professor McGonagall, who rolled her eyes. Luckily Professor Trelawney wasn't looking their way so she didn't notice their exchange. Actually, her whole body seemed to suddenly stiffen and her eyes became suddenly misty and distant.

Suddenly she spoke in a strange and powerful voice:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord has little to spare. Yet another must take part in the performance. One of the same blood; a kin, one with a lost past, one unknown to most now but without her to help he brother, the Dark Lord with conquer all. Find her, she is in a distant land.'

And with that, Professor Trelawney yawned and said in her normal voice, 'I must head back to the tower now and rest. If you will excuse me Professors.' And she left without noticing the horrified expressions on Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces.

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

'But Albus, Harry can't have a sister, that's impossible!' McGonagall was racing to keep up with Dumbledore as they headed to his office.

'Nothing is impossible Minerva. What is important now is that we find this sister as soon as possible. You heard the prediction, there is little time to spare. But there must be some clues somewhere to indicate who this person is or where she is. Now clearly if Harry has a sister, she couldn't be Lily's daughter. We know for a fact that she only had Harry. But what about James? It is very possible that he could have had a child with another woman.-Candy Puffs-' The stone statue leading to Dumbledore's office sprang to life and stepped aside to reveal a spiral staircase.

In the office, Dumbledore took out his Pensieve and placed this last memory into it. 'Ok. So this is what we are looking for:

This person has to be James' child. She is probably older than Harry but not by much because James was still only young when he died. She must have magical abilities if she is James' child but must have declined her Hogwarts letter, meaning we probably still have that letter in our file records. She was definitely conceived in England because James never left the country. That means her mother could have left to go overseas while pregnant or she has moved somewhere in the last few years.

'So we do have a few clues to-'

'Hannah. Hannah Minola. Do you think it is her? I remember thinking she  
looked alike to Harry the first time I saw but never thought more of it.  
She never knew who her father was and she also rejected her Hogwarts  
letter because she was moving to Italy!' McGonagall was now breathless  
and had to sit down.

'Yes, I agree Minerva. It's definitely worth investigating, she is our  
only hope. Can you send an owl right away to Remus Lupin? He would have  
known of any relationship James had before Lily. We have to ask him.'

'Yes Albus. I'll go right away.' McGonagall left without any hesitation.

THE NEXT DAY:

Lupin hurried into Dumbledore's office, very worried. 'Yes Dumbledore,  
what has happened? Is everything alright?'

'Lupin, there is nothing to be worried about. Please sit down and relax.  
I just need some information from you.' Dumbledore spoke calmly.

' 's just that I was called so suddenly I thought something must have  
happened and I-'

'Remus, sit down.' Dumbledore repeated, still calmly.

'Oh, right.' Lupin sat down, exhausted. It had just been a full moon two  
days ago.

'Now, try to remember. Did James ever have a relationship before Lily?'  
Dumbledore asked.

Lupin stared dumbstruck. What? Is this what he's been called for? Why was  
this so important? ' Uh well yes he did actually. I hardly remember. It  
didn't last long though, never really loved her. He must have been  
nineteen or twenty back then-'

'What was her name?' Dumbledore asked.

'Her name.' Lupin paused for a few moments to think. 'Maria, yes that was  
it, Maria.'

McGonagall, who was standing beside Dumbledore let out a small gasp. '  
Was her surname Minola? It was wasn't it!'

'Yes, I remember now, Maria Minola. Lovely girl really. Do you know her?'

'She is dead Lupin. She died years ago.' Dumbledore stood up from his  
seat. 'Well thankyou for coming here Remus, you've been a great help.  
Unfortunately I have some important business to attend to now if you will  
excuse me please.'

Lupin looked at him in surprise. 'What? That's it?'

'Yes that is it.' Said Dumbledore calmly.

Lupin gave him a suspicious look. 'Alright. But if there is anything else  
you need from me then please don't hesitate to ask.'

'Thankyou Lupin. Goodbye for now.' Dumbledore smiled and showed him to  
the door.

When he was once again alone with McGonagall, he spoke hastily.

'We need to find Hannah. Can you leave first thing tomorrow and bring her  
here? No, actually take her to Harry. It is safe in the Dursleys house  
and they will want to have some time together as brother and sister. I  
will contact Harry now and explain everything to him. Good luck Minerva.'

'I will leave immediately Albus. As you said before, there is no time to  
waste. Good luck.' And she left.


	6. The spy

THE RIDDLE HOUSE

.

'Don't worry Nagini, it won't be long until I have Harry Potter and I will give you the pleasure of eating him alive.' Voldemort was stroking his pet snake delicately, yet furious with himself for not killing Harry and that Muggle lover, Dumbledore. He had once again failed to kill them at the Ministry of Magic recently but he would have them soon, he'd make sure of that. ' We will avenge Crouch's death.'

Just then, a deatheater approached Lord Voldemort with his head bent in reverence. 'My Lord, I have returned from the journey.'

'And what news do bring Rookwood?' Voldemort asked menacingly.

' I bring bad news Lord.' Said Rookwood, cringing as though he was expecting to be punished.

'What bad news would that be!?' Voldemort was now standing, his nose slits fuming.

'Well as you know, Avery and myself went to Hogsmeade in disguise to spy for information. We decided to go to Hogwarts and hide in the dark forest but we didn't hear anything useful. We were ready to turn around and come back here, when we witnessed a prophecy being told by none other than Trelawney herself.' Rookwood spoke hastily and was too afraid to look into Voldemort's eyes.

'A prophecy! What was said?'

'I will repeat everything I can remember:

The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord has little time to spare. Another must take part.a kin, has a lost .oh, and unknown to most. Without her to help her brother, the Dark Lord will conquer all. She is in a distant land.'

Voldemort stared for a few moments without moving, neither did Rookwood. But suddenly he said. ' So, he has a sister. Just to make it more complicating for me no doubt. But this may not be such bad news after all Rookwood. If we find and kill this sister, then just as the prophecy said, I will conquer all. In fact.' he paused, looking pleased with himself 'if you arrange a group of Deatheaters to go and find out who this person is and bring her to me, I can assure you will be rewarded. This shall not be a hard task for you Rookwood. I seem to remember your skills in tracking down certain information.' His lipless mouth was smiling evilly now.

'Thankyou master, you are very merciful, so kind-'

'GO!'

'Yes right now master.' And Rookwood left quickly, not looking back.

'WORMTAIL!'

'Yes master?' Wormtail hurried to Voldemort's side.

'Fetch Nagini some rats or maybe a stray animal if you find one, she is hungry. And tonight you will milk her before we retire, Wormtail.' Voldemort ordered.

'Yes Lordship' Wormtail nodded and left The Riddle House. *Anything to get away for a while* he thought, regret creeping into his heart. *Why did I ever try and search for him? I hate doing this! *

BACK IN ITALY

.

I opened the door. 'McGonagall!?' I was so surprised to see her here at my house that I just stood there in the doorway staring open-mouthed at her.

'Oh Hannah it is good to see you but this no time to chat. I need you to listen to me, I will explain later. Now I need you to go and pack everything you have and come back here immediately. Understand? Now, where are your Guardians?' McGonagall looked anxious so I decided that this was for real and I'd better do what she told.

'In the lounge.' I pointed her in the direction of the lounge (even thought it wasn't hard to find in that small house). I then hurried up to the attic and started to pack.

McGonagall walked into the lounge where Hannah's Aunt and Uncle looked up in fright. 'Now I'm not very good at Italian so may I ask if anyone of you speaks English?' She asked them.

' Noi non parliamo L'inglese' Replied Izabetta.

' Very well, I'll try my best in your language then.'

Ten minutes later, Hannah came down with all her belongings: A trunk, a (Firebolt!) broomstick and a fluffy brown owl in a small cage.

The sight she met was both odd yet humorous. Her aunt and uncle were both cringing in a corner of the room while Minerva McGonagall stood trying to calm them down in Italian (very bad Italian).

'Good grief! I'm not a monster or anything!' She cried in exasperation.

'To them you probably are. I am too but I'm a young one still under their control while you're a full grown Godzilla.' I said trying to keep a straight face.

'Oh Hannah, good you're ready. Is that all you have? Well anyway there isn't much time to waste. We have to get to the airport quickly for our flight to London.' She said hurriedly.

'London! Are we really going there?' I smiled excitedly. This was great! But why did we have to go there?

'Yes we are, now come along! Arrivederci Signori!' McGonagall waved goodbye to the still shocked and scared foster parents.

'Ciao zii!' I said to my Aunt and Uncle, not feeling sorry to leave at all.

'So what are we doing and when do I have to come back?' I asked Minerva.

'You won't be coming back Hannah. At least not for a while. There is a lot to explain and it all starts with your parents.' For the rest of the trip back to London, McGonagall explained about my parents relationship and how I was apparently related to Harry Potter.

'Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter!?' That alone took a long time to sink in. I felt dazed. All my life I had been confused about my heritage. Who had my father been? What was his history and who had been his family? And now I was being told all at once and it didn't seen real, but of course it was real.

'So my father really did die only I would have been about two years old at the time right?' I said. Why had mamma lied to me?

'Yes that's right. Hannah, tomorrow you will be dropped off at the house where Harry is living and stay there until the beginning of term unless we can arrange something better. You will be safest there though and that way you and Harry can catch up with each other and get to know each other. Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts has already sent Harry a letter telling him of your arrival and filling him in on all the details about you so I presume that he will be just as confused and anxious as you are now.'

'I still can't believe this. You know, I've always wanted to meet "The Boy Who Lived" and now I will, as his sister.' The realisation was just starting to hit me by now and I was begging to feel a little nervous.

'Do I look like him at all?' I asked.

'Oh yes. Now that I look at you knowing the truth, it seems almost obvious that you two are brother and sister.' She smiled warmly and squeezed my hand.

That was comforting.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to McGonagall telling me that the plane had just landed. At first I didn't know where I was but then the events of the previous day came back and quite suddenly a jolt of nerves crept into me. *This is it. I am going to meet Harry Potter, My brother!*

We were in the airport collecting our luggage. Then in a taxi on its way to Privet Drive, Surrey. *Oh boy, oh boy. Stay calm. Everything will be alright.* Then we arrived.

'Ok. That is the house there.' McGonagall pointed it out to me and lucky she did because all the houses looked exactly the same. 'Harry's Aunt and Uncle's names are Vernon and Petunia. Be polite and I'm sure everything will go smoothly. Good luck Hannah, I'll see you soon.'

'Goodbye McGonagall, thankyou for everything.' I waved goodbye to her as the car sped off around the corner.

*Here we go* I walked up the driveway and up to the front door. *Just knock, it isn't a hard task*. With my sweaty hands, I reached and knocked on the door. I t seemed as though time was moving in slow motion. *Is someone going to answer?* And just then the door opened to reveal a pale faced Harry.

'Harry?' I said.

'Hannah.' Was his reply.


	7. The Meeting

HANNAH:

For a moment we just stood there staring at each other but quite suddenly my eyes filled up with tears; tears I'd kept in ever since I lost mamma, tears which had been trying to escape my eyes for the last nine years but I had been reluctant to shed.

I was starving for love and reassurance and Harry was the only family I had left apart from Aunt Izabetta. I couldn't help myself. I flung both my arms around his neck and sobbed into his overlarge T-shirt.

*What am I doing, he must think I'm the biggest baby ever*

But I couldn't let go. Not yet. My mind said *Let go, you are probably strangling him* but my body wouldn't budge.

.

HARRY:

I was surprised with her actions that at first I wasn't sure of what to do.

*Should I hug her back?*

But as the shock died down, natural instinct took over. I returned the hug, feeling my eyes prickle slightly with their own tears. She was my only other living relative alive now apart from Petunia and Dudley and she looked so much like me.

Emotion welled up inside me and a tear ran down my cheek. I could feel a bond developing between us immediately and I suddenly felt as though I didn't ever want to brake away from this memorable embrace. It was as if it was feeding me some of the love I had missed out on growing up. I needed that love, that companionship.

But at that moment she pulled away from me and wiped away her tears.

'I'm sorry Harry. It's just that this is so immediate and sudden and I haven't had enough time to take it all in and just seeing you- wow, you look exactly like me.' She said suddenly as if she had only just noticed.

'I know. I feel the same way-' It was hard to speak because I had a huge lump in my throat that threatening to give way to a swamp of tears.

Then we embraced again, but this time it was a gentle, loving and understanding hug and not as if we were hanging on for dear life like before. But just a few moments later, Uncle Vernon decided fit to come and investigate the situation.

'So, you must be the other Potter.' He said.

We both jumped in surprise. Well she did, I was about to panic.

'Yes Sir. My name is Hannah, it is a pleasure to meet you.' She smiled at his unnaturally large head and stuck out her hand to greet him.

Vernon merely glared at her and then at her hand. 'Harry, I thought you said you had made other arrangements. If I find out you were lying to me, and I don't care what those psycho friends of yours threatened to do, I will have you punished severely!'

Harry had never seen his uncle face so inflated, so swollen, so ready to explode. Was air being pumped into his face every time he got mad? In the corner of Harry's eye, he could see Hannah quickly dropping her hand and her smiling face turn white with shock. Or was it disgust?

'I'm taking Hannah to Mrs. Figg's home where she will stay until school starts. I hope you don't have a problem with that as well.' Replied Harry calmly but harshly. In the corridor, Harry spotted Dudley trying to spy in on the scene and also trying to see Hannah behind Vernon's humongous backside.

'Well what are you waiting for. Don't stay here, take her!' he bellowed.

Harry was beginning to feel the heat of his own rage bubbling up inside him.

*How can anyone be so rude to someone they just met?* The thought. *And how dare he act like that to my sister!*

I was about to start yelling back, when Hannah quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away. 'Why don't we just go Harry, I'm sure this Mrs. Figg you mentioned is a decent and normal human being. I would like to meet her as soon as possible.' And with a look of pure disgust on her face, Hannah dragged me away from the front door and over to the footpath where she turned right.

'Uh, Hannah? Mrs. Figg's is the other way.' I said.

'Oh, right. Sorry I just got a little carried away. That man is so obnoxious! How dare he talk to you that way. And is he always so rude to visitors?' Hannah was now puffing with outrage.

'No he is just like that to anyone who is a witch or wizard. Him and Petunia have a major paranoia of anything to do with magic or that isn't "normal", I mean they don't even allow you to say the word "magic" in the house or around them. I am really sorry that had to happen to you. I was hoping he wouldn't come to the door.' I looked at her apologetically and she smiled.

'It is quite alright Harry. My own uncle and aunt think along the same lines and they are also really horrible but not quite as ugly!' We both laughed at that. It was good to be laughing together for the first time.

'Yeh, I'm still trying to decide who is uglier out of my uncle and Lord Voldemort!' I lifted both my arms and used them to mime weights. 'Vernon or Voldemort' I was balancing my hands but kept them at the same level. 'Nope, still can't tell.' I laughed and so did Hannah.

Just then I realised something and stopped.

'Hannah. I just said His name and you didn't even react to it. I mean, everyone else usually gets really scared when they hear it but you didn't even seen to notice!'

'Oh, yeah. Well Harry I never did grow up to fear his name because I didn't even know I was a witch until I was eleven years old and so when a friend at Celano told me His name I didn't understand what the big deal was. But of course I learned quickly not to say it aloud in public because people would freeze in fright or even scream sometimes.' She explained as we approached Mrs. Figg's house.

'That's great! I'll finally have someone to talk to where I won't constantly have to remember to always say "He who must not be named" or "You know who". Anyway, here we are and don't worry about Mrs. Figg, she is really nice. And just last year I found out that she was born from a wizards family but she is a Squib so she can't do magic.' I explained quickly because I could here footsteps approaching from inside the house.

The door swung open to reveal a bright smile of welcome from Mrs. Figg.

'Welcome dear, please come in. Harry has told me the whole story and I'm still quite shocked of course. Oh my, you two look so alike. Please, please! Let me take your luggage to the guest room. Just make yourself at home.'

'Oh thankyou Mrs. Figg!' Hannah called after her as she hurried down the hall. 'She is so kind Harry. Oh! Look at her beautiful kitty!' Hannah slipped onto the sofa, where a fluffy white kitten sat lazily licking its paw. She patted it while beaming at its cuteness.

'I see you've met Snowflake.' Said Mrs. Figg, coming into the room carrying a plate of ginger cookies.

*How many sweets does she keep in this place anyway?* I thought.

She offered us some milk as well and then sat down with us.

'You know, Harmony- that's my owl- is the only pet I have ever had and I love animals!' Hannah said enthusiastically.

'Really? Well after Hogwarts you should consider getting some more pets but preferably not a cat around your owl.' Said Mrs. Figg.

'Well Hedwig- that's my owl- is the only pet I've ever had as well but I don't really want any more.' I said. Then we all got into animal conversations and talked about our favourite animals and then funny experiences etc.

It was the most fun I had had in ages. This was great! I was forgetting all the depressing thoughts which had been haunting all summer and now I had someone I could share everything with. Well except for Ron and Hermione. But this was different. Hannah was my sister and that goes deeper than friendship. I didn't know what I would id I lost her as well.

THE RIDDLE HOUSE

'My Lord, we have done all we can and have been successful, yet also unsuccessful.' Rookwood was now bowing at Voldemort's feet.

'Tell me all you have found out.' Voldemort's cold voice ordered.

'The girls name is Hannah Minola. She is Harry's half sister and has been living in Italy for the last five years with some relatives on her mother's side of the family. The bad news is that Dumbledore had already found her and she has been sent to Harry. Avery and I found out that she arrived there this morning.' He said with a quivering voice.

'What! How could you let this happen.' Voldemort kicked Rookwood away from his feet. ' Get out before I put the Cruciatus curse on you, fool!'

Rookwood scattered out of the room, whimpering in pain.' Malfoy! Bellatrix! Come immediately!' Voldemort called.

Within seconds, they emerged from the door. 'What is it master? Is it news on the whereabouts of Potter's sister?' They asked.

'Yes it is.' He repeated what Rookwood had reported to him. 'I need you two do an important task for me.'

'Anything my Lord.' They said together.

He gave them both instructions and they nodded, evil grins spreading their faces. 'As you leave, tell Wormtail to come here for some instructions.'

When Wormtail came, he bowed his head to the Dark Lord and stepped close to him.' You called me master?'

'Yes, Wormtail. I have been feeling you distancing yourself lately and it does not please me.' Voldemort eyed him coldly.

'Distancing Lord? No, I would never-'

'Do not lie to me Wormtail! I know your feelings. But because you were the only one who bothered to search for me when I was weak, I will give you a task to redeem yourself.'

'What task would that be master? I will do anything for you, you know I will.' Said Wormtail humbly.

'Make a portkey' And Voldemort explained his plan carefully to Wormtail.

LATER THAT NIGHT

'Sirius, Peter, we drink this potion tonight for the sake of our friend Remus. Together we will be known as the Marauders, the most mischievous and intelligent people to ever come to Hogwarts. One day some may follow in our footsteps but we will always be known as the best. I drink this toast to our achievements and to our everlasting friendship. May it never die.' James held up his goblet and the others did too.

'May it never die!' They all said together before draining their goblets.

Wormtail woke with a jolt, sweat dripping from his face. He held his head and rocked backwards and forwards.

*What have I done, what have I done!* He suddenly slapped himself across the face.

*Get it together Peter, that is all in the past now. You're serving Lord Voldemort now and there is nothing you can do about it* He told himself.

He slumped his head back down onto the ground that he had been sleeping on and closed his eyes.

*When will the day come that I will not be riddled by this guilt?*


	8. Diagon Alley

It was Sunday morning and the sun was shining brightly outside. Harry woke with the warm rays upon his face and the birds whistling joyfully outside. What a beautiful morning. Life was so wonderful at the moment.

It had already been a week since Hannah had arrived and all they'd been doing was spending time together, talking and laughing with Mrs. Figg (since they were not aloud anywhere near the Dursley's house).

Actually, the house seemed constantly vacant these days because Harry was always with Hannah, Dudley with his gang (probably out terrorising some innocent children), Petunia out in the garden or at the shops and Vernon was either at work, reading the newspaper or just sitting around in a bad mood. It was a bit unnerving. But Harry hardly noticed. He was so happy now he even wrote a note to Ron and Hermione to tell them all about Hannah and how great everything was. It was always "Hannah this and Hannah that". It was still just too good to be true!

After getting ready, Harry made his way down stairs and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. It was the typical scene: Vernon with his papers, Petunia cooking some bacon and Dudley eating. Would anything ever change in this house? The Dursley's were too conservative, too normal. They would never change.

He poured himself some juice and sat down at the table where no one dared look at him. Of course they were still pretending as though he didn't exist. Harry smiled to himself, amused. They didn't realise it but they were actually doing him a favour by ignoring him. At least he wasn't being constantly harassed.

Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted a moment later by an owl, which swooped in from the window and landed on the table in front of Harry with a letter attached to its leg. Harry carefully removed it and waited for the owl to leave but it just stood there looking up at him expectantly.

*What is it waiting for?* Harry thought. But then he understood.

'Oh you must be hungry!' said Harry. ' Vernon, could I please have some of your crust to feed the owl? He's hungry.'

Vernon flung a piece of toast at Harry and muttered 'Rudy bird' under his breath.

The owl ate, drank some juice, hooted thankfully and then took flight again. Inside the letter, Harry found his new equipment list for his sixth year. Quite a normal list really,

'Bubble and Boil' by Millie Mander

'Standard Book of Spells 6'

'Spotting the Signs' by Rachelle Spinly. Etc.

*Hannah must have her list as well then* Harry thought, before rushing out the door and over to Mrs. Figg's house. He knocked on the door and heard Mrs. Figg's voice from inside say, 'Yes, come in Harry.'

'How did you know it was me?' Harry asked as he entered the living room.

'Well it isn't a hard guess when you are the only person who has been coming around everyday. Actually, no one else has come here for a few weeks. The people who do are witches and wizards anyway.' She smiled kindly.

'Good morning Harry.' Came Hannah's voice as she came in from the kitchen holding a letter and trying to scoff down a muffin at the same time.

'Hi. I see you've received your school letter.' Said Harry.

'Yes but there is a problem. Where am I going to find all these things? In Italy they gave you everything though the school. And where am I going to get the money? I don't have any.' She looked disappointed.

'Don't worry Hannah,' said Harry' First of all, we go to a place called Diagon Alley to buy everything you need and second of all, I haven't thought of telling you before but you've sort of hit a genetic jackpot. In Gringotts back I have a safe left to me by my parents that is full of gold. So you'll have no problem buying, well anything for that matter.'

Hannah stared at him in surprise for a few seconds. 'Well that's great!' She said at last. 'Wow, I've never had money before. So what is Diagon Alley like? Is it big?'

'You bet.' Said Harry happily. ' It's full of magical shops that sell almost everything you can think of and it is always really crowded with magical folk. You will love it. And you can even buy a broom if you want and you can even try out for our Quidditch team. If you make Gryffindor I mean.'

'Oh I already have a broom Harry. A very good broom in fact. And I was keeper of my team at Celano. I don't mean to be stuck up but I'm actually a really good player. I was one of many to try out for the position of keeper and as soon as they saw me play they chose me without considering the others anymore. What about you Harry?' She asked.

'I am the seeker on my team. I was the first person in their first year to get onto a team in a century. So what broom do you have?' Said Harry.

'I'll show you. Come with me.' She led Harry to the guest room. ' See? It's a Firebolt. Very expensive. Took me ages to save up for it but it was worth it.' She said proudly.

Harry stared at her open-mouthed at the broom and then looked at Hannah with a huge grim playing across his lips. 'You know, that will make two of us at Hogwarts with a Firebolt. I have one too!'

'No kidding!' She said in disbelief. 'That is so cool.'

'I know. You have to be on our team. I can't wait to see Malfoy's face.' Harry said, a dreamy expression in his eyes.

'Who?' She asked.

Harry then explained all about Draco and his father.

'They sound horrible Harry.' Said Hannah.

'They are. And since you are my sister, Draco won't hesitate to try and make your life a living hell. Just don't let him get to you.' Harry said darkly.

'That's alright. I can handle him. I don't really care about stupid, immature comments that people come out with. I usually have my own comebacks anyway. People have never picked on me much for those reasons.' She said.

'So anyway, I think we should arrange a day where we can go to Diagon Alley and get your equipment and uniform and also meet my friends Ron and Hermione. I can't wait till you meet them, they're really great.' Said Harry.

'Yeh that would be great. So what books do you have to buy?' She asked.

'Actually I don't need to buy any books' He said. He then explained about Hermione's present and Hannah became really jealous and said she wanted one too.

Later that day Harry wrote another note to Ron and Hermione telling them to meet him at Diagon Alley on Sunday so that they could catch up and also meet Hannah.

*This is gonna be so fun.* He thought.

SUNDAY

'Come along now, we have to stick together. I don't want to even think of what could happen if you got lost.'

Mrs. Figg had accompanied Harry and Hannah from the taxi ride to the city and through some streets in London to the Leaky Cauldron. All the way she had seemed tense and worried but Harry had reassured her that everything was alright and they would all be safe once they were in Diagon Alley.

They now stood in front of the brick wall, which was the secret entrance to the numerous magical shops and wizard community.

'Now let me see. I haven't seen anyone do this for a while so my memory is a little frail.' She stared hard at the brick wall and seemed to be in deep concentration. A minute passed in silence, then.

'Aha! I remember. Three across' She showed Harry which bricks to tap and instructed him to do it with his wand. Moments later, once the wall had become wide enough to let them through, they were facing an archway that led to a street, which twisted and turned out of sight.

'Here we are.' Said Harry.

He looked beside him to see Hannah's face twisted into an expression of wonder and admiration. 'It's amazing.' She said in awe.

'Well come along. I'm sure your friends won't appreciate being stood up for too long Harry.' Said Mrs. Figg, who also looked somewhat excited.

'Oh, no of course not but first we have to go to Gringotts and get some money out for Hannah.' Harry replied.

As they made their way to the grand wizards bank, Hannah gazed longingly into every shop window they passed, as if she couldn't wait to explore every single one of them.

Finally, they arrived at the snowy white building of Gringotts and entered through the bronze doors to be greeted by an odd looking goblin, who bowed to them. Then they faced a pair of silver doors, which had, a Harry remembered from the last time he had been there, engravings. They read:

Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath the floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.

'Wow, that's a really cool poem. I wouldn't want to even try braking in here.' Said Hannah.

By now they had all reached the counter and Mrs. Figg was greeting the goblin there. 'Good morning' she said, ' we would like to take a withdrawal from Mr. Harry Potter's safe please. I have his key.'

'Very well. Gorderen!' he ordered another goblin to take them to Harry's vault.

The group followed Gorderen through the twisted passages and then over to the awaiting cart.

'I hope you like rides' Said Harry to Hannah. He expected to find a worried crease on her forehead but instead she was smiling excitedly.

*Geez, even I was never that excited about being here.* He thought.

'This is so fun!' She said. 'Sort of like a ghost train or something.'

They entered the cart and were on their way to Harry's vault. Well you can imaging what happened when they got there; gasps of amazement from Hannah and comments such as :

'This is your money?' 'Your parents were really rich!' and 'It's mine now too?'

After collecting a bag of coins for Hannah, they all left Gringotts and walked to a small café where they met up with Ron and Hermione, who ran over to greet them.

'Sorry we're late guys. This is Hannah. Hannah, these are my two best friends Ron and Hermione.' Harry said as he introduced them to each other.

'A pleasure to meet you Hannah.' Said Hermione smiling. 'Harry has told us all about you in his letters.'

' to see-I mean meet you' Said Ron, who was now going very red in the face.

'Oh brother.' Said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Hannah giggled and shook their hands. 'Pleasure to meet you.'

They spent the rest of the day talking and shopping and meeting people they knew (fortunately they didn't come across Malfoy). Hermione seemed very impressed that Hannah was a bookworm like herself and seemed certain that they would become very good friends. Ron on the other hand spent the day with rosy cheeks and a mouth that didn't seem able to speak properly. He was so hopeless with girls.

At 4:00pm Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Figg decided to call it a day and they all parted their own ways.

'That was such a lovely day wasn't it?' Said Mrs. Figg.

'Oh yes, fantastic. I really like your friends Harry.' Said Hannah.

'I know, their great people. And wait till you see Hogsmeade.' Said Harry.

'I can't wait.' Replied Hannah.

They reached the brick wall and went through. 'Well that was certainly enough excitement for one day. All I need now is a nice cup of tea at home.' Said Mrs. Figg.

The others nodded in agreement. But it was then that everything changed and went dreadfully wrong. Hannah reached out her hand to open the door to the Leaky Cauldron, but instead of opening it, she disappeared without a trace. The other two were bewildered for a moment but then Harry understood.

'No!' He took the handle and also vanished before Mrs. Figg could stop him.

'Harry no!' She cried. 'Oh no.' She reached out her hand and clutched the doorknob but nothing happened. 'It's closed. I have to tell Dumbledore.'


	9. Sacrifice

The world was spinning at an uncontrollable rate for a few moments until finally, Harry landed on hard, cold ground. Sitting up, he found himself on a long dirt road with tall trees on either side, which cast shadows in all directions. The place was very dark and had an unnatural feel about it.

*Where is this place?* Harry thought, having a very bad feeling about it.

Looking up both ends of the road, seeing it wind out of sight into the dark emptiness, Harry thought deeply about what to do. He stood up and brushed the pebbles and dirt off his clothes and then decided to follow the left side of the road and just hope for the best.

*Hannah, where are you? Please don't let anything bad have happened to you.* He prayed desperately.

Harry began to walk along the road, looking behind him every once in a while. He felt the hair on his neck stand up on end, like it did when someone was watching him. He tried to swallow but his throat was too dry, he was too nervous.

The light became even dimmer as he walked on and he felt himself shiver, not sure whether it was due to the soft, cool breeze or because he was completely spooked out by this dark and deserted countryside.

After what seemed like an hour of walking with no change in scenery, Harry started to lose hope. He could tell that it was starting to get quite late in the afternoon and it would be dark soon. He had to hurry.

*Please be safe Hannah. I will find you wherever you are, I won't stop till I do.* Harry whispered. *I can't lose you now*

Suddenly, Harry heard a noise coming from behind him in the bushes and he stopped dead in his tracks.

'Who's there?' He asked loudly.

When there was no reply, he decided that it must have been a lizard or maybe an animal.

*Probably just imagining things* He told himself. But all the same, he took out his wand and muttered "Lumos". Light shone from the end of it and he scanned the area carefully but there was no more movement.

He started walking again but just as quickly stopped. 'Blood!' He took a closer look at the large red spot on the ground. Yes it was blood but he couldn't tell if it was human or animal. Only one thing was certain; it was definitely still fresh.

Harry started to jog up the dirt road. Maybe he was getting nearer. He certainly hoped so. He took another few steps before encountering more blood but this time he only saw a few drops, he hoped it meant that whoever or whatever was bleeding might not have a serious injury. Harry's instinct now told him he was definitely going the right way and he quickened his pace.

It seemed that the trees were finally thinning as well now because Harry could make out some stars shining brightly above him. Blood pumping, heart thumping and body sweating, Harry continued to run, not allowing himself to rest for a minute. Time was too precious to waste.

*I'm not far now Hannah. I'll make it, I can feel it.* He thought.

Unfortunately, Harry was concentrating so hard on running that he didn't notice the log lying on the ground in front of him and he tripped and fell. Luckily he didn't receive more than a few scratches and maybe a bruise but he was very shocked by the fall. It took him a few seconds to recover but as he did he also noticed something lying next to the log. A headband and it had black strands of hair dangling from it.

*It has to be Hannah's!* Harry pocketed the band, a little hope coming to rest in his heart, when he heard more movement in the trees.

'Someone's there! Who is it?' He shouted. 'Show yourself!'

Still nothing happened but again Harry had a feeling he was being watched. He nervously tightened his hold on to his wand, ready to use it if he needed to. All of a sudden, he stepped into a clearing and could see the night sky clearly now.

'It must be around 7:00pm' He muttered. 'I have to hurry.'

Harry was now sweating profusely but kept running until he came to the end of the road and instead was now facing two separate roads. One seemed to lead up hill and the other followed a narrow gravel path, which looked as though it would lead to a farm or something.

'Great, which way do I go now?' He said, feeling annoyed and increasingly desperate as he thought about what might have happened to his sister.

*FOLLOW* Came another voice.

Harry jumped in surprise and pointed his wand around him but he couldn't see anything.

'Come out and show yourself!' He yelled.

He heard movement in the shadows behind a large bush and then something long and very big slithered out. Harry almost fell over with shock. He recognised the snake from his fourth year, when he had encountered Voldemort then.

He aimed his wand at the snake and said 'If you come any closer I will cast a spell on you!'

The snake did not move but simply said in a slow hiss, *FOLLOW, FIND SISTER, FOLLOW*

'Hannah? Where is she, what have you done with her!' Harry shouted desperately.

*FOLLOW* The snake repeated.

Harry knew that he was being led into a trap that could cost him his life but he felt he had no other choice. The only thing that mattered to him now was to try and find his sister and if possible save her from Voldemort. Harry decided to follow the snake but he kept a good distance. It led him up the hill but there still seemed to be nothing in sight. Harry knew that he was being led straight to Voldemort because the snake belonged to him, but if he was going to have any chance of saving his sister, he had to follow. He swallowed hard and pushed on.

After a few minutes, they approached a gate, which led to two houses. They both looked very old and abandoned but one was a small run down shack and the other was a very large, two-story house with overgrown grass and creepers growing up the sides. Harry stopped and watched the snake slither up to the large house and disappear inside it.

*So this is where she must be.* Harry opened the gate determinedly and took a few steps toward the house but suddenly felt a rush of pain in his scar. He clutched his forehead and bit his lip hard to stop himself from screaming out in agony. He knelt on the ground and held his head in pain.

*Stop it. Just go away.* He willed urgently.

Before Harry could think any further, he felt a hand grab him and pull him up forcefully and then shake him. He opened his eyes and saw Lucious Malfoy glaring at him.

'So nice you could join us Potter.' He spat. 'We've been waiting for your arrival for some time now.'

He shoved Harry forward and forced him to proceed up to the creepy old house. Fortunately, the pain had started to ease but not completely. They arrived at the front door and Malfoy announced, 'Welcome to the Riddle House,' before opening it and pushing Harry inside.

An eager, crazy looking Bellatrix then greeted them. 'You've got him. Good, we'll finally be rid of the wretched brat.' She hissed.

'Here, help me take him upstairs.' Said Malfoy. 'I can walk myself!' Replied Harry angrily, who was still feeling light headed and dizzy.

'Not afraid huh?' Said Bellatrix maliciously. 'You will be soon enough!.' She made to grab his arm and drag him up the stairs but he moved out of the way just in time and made to kick at her but missed. Seeing his actions, she grabbed her wand at aimed it at him. 'You will pay for that!' She yelled.

'Stop!' Ordered Malfoy. 'The Dark Lord wants to finish him off himself. Remember his orders?'

She looked furious but said, 'Very well. Hurry up boy! I can't wait too much longer to see you dead.'

Harry continued up the stairs, very aware that he had no plan for an escape and didn't know what to do once he came face to face with Voldemort. There was no escape from this place.

He was then led down a hall and into a large room. In one corner of the room were many bookshelves that looked quite old and were covered with dust. Beside them was a stool with a burnt out candle on it. In the centre of the room was a large object covered with a cloth. It looked odd but Harry didn't take too much notice of it; he was more focused on the other side of the room where Voldemort sat looking especially evil and bloodthirsty. Beside him was his pet snake and behind him were many Deatheaters, all wearing identical devilish grins.

'Well done, Nagini.' Said Voldemort to his pet. 'Welcome to my humble abode, Harry.'

'Where is Hannah?' Harry asked Harshly.

'Now, now, be patient. We will get to that.' Voldemort replied calmly.

Harry took out his wand although he knew it wouldn't do much. 'Where is she!?' He repeated.

Everyone in the room stared back at him, amused.

'Put it away Harry. There won't be any duelling this time. It will be quick and easy. I'm tired of playing games.' Voldemort stroked Nagini.

But Harry didn't move. He didn't know what to do or what to say but somehow he was very curious to know where he was. It seemed familiar.

'Where are we?' He asked.

'It shouldn't matter to you. You won't be around for much longer, but I don't mind explaining. This was my father's house many years ago. I lived here for a short while before killing him and framing my own death.' He said.

'But I thought you were an orphan?' Said Harry.

'I lived in an orphanage because my mother was dead and my father was nowhere to be found. But he was tracked down eventually and I was forced to live with him and his new wife. I was your age in fact when I killed them both. Our bodies were found in the kitchen and everyone thought me dead. That was all part of my plan, now look at what I have achieved. Look at my supporters. And now I have you. You will die tonight Harry, just as your parents died.' Voldemort motioned for Wormtail to come to him. 'Uncover the girl.'

Wormtail crossed over to the large object and removed the cover to reveal a tied and bound Hannah.

'Hannah!' Cried Harry. He tried to run to her but Bellatrix restrained him.

'You're not going anywhere tonight Potter.' She said.

'Let her go!' Harry yelled.

'Unbind the ropes.' Voldemort ordered.

Wormtail freed her but held a knife to her throat.

'Let her go!' Harry repeated.

Hannah was too scared to move and just shut her eyes.

'Do you want her to live Harry?' Said Voldemort. 'Very well, but under one condition.'

'What condition?' Asked Harry.

'You give yourself up to me freely and you die.' He said.

Harry gulped. 'Fine. But how do I know you will free her?'

'You see the candle over there?' Voldemort gestured toward the stool. 'That is a portkey. It will take her back to where she came from. I do not need to kill her, it is you who has to die. She is nothing to me, just bait. But I will kill her if you put up a fight.'

'I won't.' Said Harry. 'Let her go.'

'No! Harry don't do it.' Hannah begged. 'Please.' Tears were streaming down her face. Wormtail pushed her over to the portkey and tried to force her to touch it. 'No, I won't! Harry!' But it was too late, Wormtail was too strong for her. Harry watched her disappear; he would never see her again.

'Good.' Said Voldemort, his voice sounding triumphant. 'Now bring Potter.'

Wormtail positioned Harry a few feet away from Voldemort and stood behind him. Harry determinedly looked up into his face and said softly.

'Why are you doing this, Don't you have a heart? I saved your life, remember?'

For a quick moment, Harry thought he saw sadness or maybe regret flicker across Wormtail's features but then it was quickly covered again.

'Now Harry, ready to die?' Said Voldemort powerfully. 'Say hello to your parents from me! Hahahaha!' He raised his wand at Harry.

'Quick, run for it.' Wormtail whispered. A second later, a jet of bright green light exploded from Voldemort's wand and as if in slow motion, Wormtail pushed Harry out of the way and the green light hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone stared at his body in astonishment and then suddenly Harry rushed over to the candle.

'Quick, he's getting away!' Voldemort yelled.

But before anyone could catch him, Harry grabbed the candlestick and disappeared from sight.


	10. Discussions

Hannah lay crying on Mrs. Figg's shoulder and was being comforted by several witches who worked at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron.

Dumbledore was outside with Ministry wizards who were investigating the portkey, which Hannah had just recently appeared from, in a terrified state. They has surrounded and questioned her profusely but it was to understand anything that she was saying because she was completely devastated and was crying hysterically.

All that Fudge and the reporters could make out was that Hannah had been taken hostage and that Voldemort had killed Harry. Dumbledore had soon come to her rescue and taken her into the Leaky Cauldron where she was greeted by Mrs. Figg who snatched her into her arms and patted her on the back. Dumbledore had to go back outside to keep things calm.

'Leave her be!' Mrs. Figg would snap every time a reporter tried to question Hannah about the incident. 'Can't you see that she is no state to talk. She just lost her brother for gods sakes!'

After the reporter left, Hannah wailed harder. 'He sacrificed himself to save me, he is dead and it's all my fault!'

'No Hannah, it wasn't your fault.' Said Mrs. Figg, a tear running down her own cheek. 'You didn't have any power over tonight's events.'

'Don't be hard on yourself like that dear, it was just meant to happen.' Said one of the bar ladies.

Hannah looked up at her with a pained face, 'But why, why was it meant to happen?'

'Who knows. Fate is a strange phenomenon that cannot always be explained. But everything happens for a reason.' The lady answered.

'It's just not fare.' Hannah said softly.

Just then there were many loud shouts of surprise coming from outside. Everyone turned to look as the door swung open to reveal Dumbledore followed closely by Harry.

Hannah was so shocked to see his pale face staring back at her that it took a few seconds before she jumped to her feet and ran over to hug him. They shared an equally emotional embrace, which like all the others was especially hard to let go of.

'Harry, I thought you were done for!' Hannah cried.

'I know, I thought I was too.' He replied.

'What happened?' Then she stared at him in horror, 'What about Voldemort, what happened to him?'

'It seems Harry has escaped him for yet another time.' Hannah looked up to see Dumbledore's face smiling down at them, relief evident on his face.

'So he is alive?' She asked.

'Wait. We shouldn't talk here. I will rent a few rooms for you to stay the night in and we can talk further about this there.' Said Dumbledore.

Before they could leave though, the door opened again and Cornelius Fudge appeared.

'Dumbledore, you can't just leave now, the reporters need to know every detail for the Prophet! I need to know!' He said furiously.

'There are two things that are worth learning Cornelius, and that is sympathy for others and patience.' Said Dumbledore calmly. 'How can you expect to get any information out of two youths who have only just suffered a very traumatic experience? Be reasonable, they need some time to settle down.'

'I am a sympathetic person Albus but this is very important news. The community need to know what has happened in case of immediate danger. How can you expect me to be patient!' Fudge exclaimed.

'I will tell you everything in the morning. There is no serious problem at the moment, it can wait. Listen, it's late. Why don't you go home and have an early nights rest, I will see you soon.' Said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore made it clear that the conversation had finished. Fudge just glared at them angrily.

'I will make it clear Dumbledore, that I am Minister and not you. I will let it go now but next time I won't stand for this nonsense!' And he stomped off.

Dumbledore turned to the others, who where all in a state of shock and relief, 'Come along, we don't have to worry about him anymore.'

Once they were in a room upstairs away from the crowd and noise, they made themselves comfortable. Before Dumbledore could start however, Mrs. Figg lunged for Harry and gave him a strangled hug.

'It's amazing what watching over a person for sixteen years can do to a person.' She sniffed.

Harry was surprised but hugged her back. Hannah watched them with her puffy eyes and smiled.

'Alright Harry and Hannah, I need you to tell me everything that happened and if you know it would be useful to know where Voldemort is hiding out.' Said Dumbledore.

'I thought we were too traumatised to recap what happened.' Said Harry sarcastically.

'You know I just said that to get rid of Fudge. The Ministry will only be told what they need to know. That's all. It could be devastating if they found out where Voldemort was staying.' Said Dumbledore.

'Okay,' said Harry. 'Well I first landed on a dirt road after going through the portkey and followed the left side. I remember having the feeling that I was being watched, which I was actually (he told them about Nagini) and then as I was going down the road I came across some blood and knew. hang on, Hannah your not even injured.' Said Harry looking confused.

Hannah's face twisted into a devilish grin.

'That's because I was never hurt. Actually I've done a little martial arts training in Italy and so when I was captured I put up a bit of a fight. They weren't going to get me that easily. I ended up throwing a rock at a Deatheater , Dolohov .and it hit the side of his head. That must be where the blood came from.' She said. 'But Lucius was with him and them managed to grab and bind me before taking me up to the house.' She shuddered at the memory.

'A house? Do you know where?' Dumbledore asked.

'No. It was just somewhere in a country area. Probably a small town nearby.' Hannah replied.

'I know what it is but not where. Malfoy called it the Riddle House. Apparently Tom, Voldemort lived there for a little while before killing his family. That's what he told me before I got away.' Said Harry.

Dumbledore registered triumph. 'Of course. It's the perfect place to hide. In a small muggle town in a deserted house.'

'Wait a moment. Harry how did you escape then?' Asked Mrs. Figg.

Harry explained about how Wormtail had saved his life unexpectedly, giving him time to run for the portkey and return like Hannah had.

'Peter died!' Said Dumbledore. 'Yes, it makes sense.'

'What do you mean?' asked Harry.

'Remember what I told you three years ago, how saving his life had formed a link between the two of you. That is one reason for Peters sacrifice. The other is that he must have been very unhappy and constantly regretting his decision of finding and bringing back Voldemort. (Mrs. Figg flinches). It was an escape route.' Said Dumbledore.

'Yeah, well none of this would have happened in the first place if I hadn't have let him live.' Said Harry.

'If he hadn't have found Voldemort then someone else would have. This was the best way for it to happen.' Dumbledore replied.

Harry merely nodded.

'But I still don't understand everything.' Said Mrs. Figg. The rest turned to look at her.

'How come no one else followed Harry through the portkey? They would have been able to fight off the ministry members.' She asked.

'Good question and simple answer.' Said Dumbledore wisely. 'The portkey had a special charm on it so that only Harry and Hannah could enter, making sure that no one else could follow them to Voldemort's secret hiding place. The mistake was that by chance if Harry managed to escape, which he did, no one was able to follow him out either. He must have been very sure that he had you this time.'

'Well he would have it Wormtail hadn't have intervened.' Said Hannah.

'Very true.' Said Mrs. Figg.

Harry smiled. 'You know, it's a strange coincidence that I always seem to encounter life threatening danger around the end of the school year or before the beginning of a new year.'

'You just have to be careful.' Said Mrs. Figg in a tense and serious tone. 'He is very strong right now and won't miss the chance to get you again if possible. And now he knows about Hannah so you both have to watch out.'

'I agree.' Dumbledore added, 'You will only be safe at school and at the Dursley's home. Hannah, I will have to arrange it that you stay with the Dursley's too for your own safety. And at any other time you must inform me if you want to go out, perhaps to Hogsmeade, and I will arrange for safe transport. Do not go wandering off at any time, please.'

Harry and Hannah nodded in agreement and then looked at each other gravely.

How much longer would they have to be so cautious for their lives and have to live in fear?

How long until Harry would have to finally meet his fate with Voldemort?

And would the world ever be in peace again or would Voldemort and his supporters continue to plague the world and cause devastation?

The answers are unpredictable. Only time can tell.


	11. Departure

The day after the kidnapping, Dumbledore had escorted Harry, Hannah and Mrs. Figg back to Privet Drive where he calmly explained to the Dursleys a lot of what had happened and also managed to convince them to keep Hannah there over the following summers.

Harry had to admit that Mrs. Dursley was very skilled with words. She knew exactly what to say to Mr. Dursley to make him except Hannah into the household. Of course she only agreed to it herself because of what Dumbledore had said to her in private and she seemed afraid to disagree.

Dumbledore had left by informing Harry that he and Hannah were to be picked up in three days time by Mr. Weasley who was to take them to Kings Cross Station. He had been in a bit of a hurry that morning because he had an appointment with Cornelius Fudge to inform him of the kidnapping and what had happened "exactly".

'.and I wouldn't want to miss that now would I.' He had said sarcastically, winking at Harry.

Although Hannah was still under a bit of shock (which is only natural) she still found it hard to contain her excitement about going to Hogwarts.

'Hogwarts. Everyone's heard about it. It's like the most famous school in the whole world and I'm going there!' She said enthusiastically while jumping around on the bed.

'It really isn't that big a deal.' Harry had replied through his laughter.

'Is it really what they say it's like?' She asked in a dream-like voice.

'What do they say it's like?' Harry asked back.

'Like a wondrous giant castle full of secret tunnels that lead to almost anywhere in the country and so many rooms that some haven't even been discovered yet. I've heard that in every passageway there is something enchanting and amazing and there are magical creatures there that can't be found anywhere else. And the tree, I was told that some can grow any food you want them to!' She said happily.

Harry laughed again. 'Well I don't know about that one. I think some of those rumours have been a bit exaggerated, sorry to disappoint you.'

Hannah shrugged. 'Oh well, still better than Celano.'

Harry leaned over to face Hannah, 'Do you have any friends at that school?'

Her face became more serious as she answered. 'I did for the first five years. Two very close friends and two others who just liked hanging around us. Nothing ever came between us until last year when a certain boy became more important than my friendship. So we ended up going our separate ways and now here I am.'

'What happened, did you all fancy the same person?' Harry asked curiously.

'I didn't like him, he was too stuck up but Sonita and Bianca did. His name is Francesco and he is very popular. He was captain of our Quidditch team and wanted to be a male model, all the girls loved him. Well I seemed to be the only one who didn't like a guy who spent the same amount of time in the bathroom each morning grooming himself as I did, and that could take a while. So anyway, he seemed to notice this and decided he liked me or something and kept trying to ask me out. My friends became really jealous and thought I was betraying them even though I didn't like him. It was really unfair. We ended up having a lot of arguments and eventually I realised that they weren't worth it and left them.' Hannah sighed deeply.

'And since then?' Harry asked.

'Well I was friendly with everyone but never part of a permanent group. I tended to spend most of my time studying.' She explained.

Harry smiled. 'You and Hermione are going to make good friends. I can see it now, both of you with piles of books in the common room while Ron and I play Wizards Chess.'

Hannah laughed, 'Well don't expect any help with homework if you bludge this year.'

'Hey, we haven't even started school yet and you're already quoting Hermione!' He replied.

They both talked and laughed loudly for some time until.

.'KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!' Uncle Vernon's voice came from the room beneath them.

They both broke down into a fit of giggles and were holding their stomaches trying to breath properly.

'We'd better keep it down' Said Harry once he had become sober again. 'I think he is about ready to have a nervous breakdown and anything little will make it happen quicker.'

'I've never met such a horrible and impatient man. Not even my Aunt and Uncle are that bad.' She said while shaking her head and frowning. Harry shrugged. 'I'm used to it.'

2 DAYS LATER

'That Weasel man is bringing a normal car this time right?' Asked Vernon.

'His name is Mr. Weasley and yes he is.' Replied Harry.

'Because I don't fancy having my living room blown up again by a crackpot fool.' He growled.

Hannah came down the stairs with her trunk and broom. 'Ok, that's the last of it. I'm ready to go.'

Harry looked at his watch. 'He should be here in about ten minutes.'

Uncle Vernon snorted loudly. 'More like two hours if I'm lucky. Your sort love being late.'

Harry rolled his eyes at Hannah and they exchanged glances. Just then Dudley rushed passed them followed by Petunia, causing them to turn their heads.

'But Duddles darling, shouldn't you be packing for school tomorrow?' Petunia asked him sweetly.

'Not now, I'm going to Piers' house. ' Dudley said as he stomped out the door.

'Alright, I'll just get started on it then-' She said as the door slammed in her face.

Uncle Vernon looked at her and said. 'You should be firmer Petunia, for his own good. He can pack his own things this year.'

Before she could answer however, there was a knock on the door.

Petunia froze. ' it him?' She asked.

Harry sighed. 'Let me.' He opened the door to see Mr. Weasley smiling down at him with a white faced Dudley at his side.

'Good morning' He greeted everyone. Then he turned to Dudley, 'I'm sorry but I overheard the way you treated your mother and I don't approve.' He said. 'You are old enough to know that you should respect your elders.' He then turned to Mrs. Dursley. 'I hope you don't mind me saying but I think you need to discipline your son a little more if you want him-'

Vernon cut in, 'Dudley, to your room.'

Dudley hurried up stairs while holding his buttocks. Vernon turned angrily to Mr Weasley, 'and as for you, I do not appreciate strangers telling me and my wife how to bring up our own child!'

Mr. Weasley was taken aback. 'Well.I am sorry.'

'No you're not!' Said Vernon. 'Now get out of my house before you cause anymore trouble'

'Now wait a minute,' said Mr. Weasley. 'If you are referring to the last time I was here with my sons then I say you are being unreasonable. I only tried to help you that time and you forced me to get away!'

'Yes, after you put a curse on my son!' Roared Vernon.

'I did not, it was a simple accident-' Said Mr. Weasley.

As the argument progressed and voices increasingly rose, Petunia became very worried and looked quite frightened while Harry and Hannah watched with equally worried expressions.

Petunia rushed over to her husband. 'Vernon please stop.' She pleaded.

He looked into her scared eyes and then glanced at Mr. Weasley, a similar expression covering his wide face, as he seemed to remember who he was speaking to. 'Get out of here now.' He said in a smaller voice.

Harry and Hannah rushed out the door with their luggage. 'Come on Mr. Weasley or we'll be late for the train.'

Mr. Weasley seemed to come back to his senses, 'Oh yes, coming.' He left and followed Harry and Hannah out to his new Ministry car without another backwards glance.

KINGS CROSS STATION

'Ron, Hermione!' Harry ran over to his two best friends and gave them hugs.

'Harry, we were so worried, I'm really glad you and Hannah are all right.' Said Hermione.

'Good on you mate.' Ron slapped him on the back. 'You got passed You-Know- Who again. What's that, the sixth time now?'

Harry grinned. 'Yeah, I think so.' It was good to be back with his friends.

'Quick boys and girls, the train will be leaving any minute now.' Said Mr. Weasley. 'Ron, you go first.

Ron took a few steps back and then charged at the wall that stood between Platforms nine and ten. Hannah watched in amazement as he disappeared.

Hermione went next with Hannah, who was extremely excited about it.

Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley. 'Hang on, where is Ginny?'

'She is probably on the train already. Molly brought everyone here while I picked you up but of course Ron and Hermione had to wait here to see you. Now go on Harry, goodbye and have a great year at school.' He gave Harry a gentle push forward.

Once Harry was at Platform nine and three quarters, Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and hugged him tightly and expressed her joy that he and Hannah were now safe again.

'Ok you lot, you had better get on the train before you miss your ride.' She said.

'Goodbye' They all said to her as they made their way over to the train.

When they had finally scrambled onto the crowded train, they walked down the long aisle until they found a nearly empty compartment where Ginny had saved them some seats.

'Thanks Gin' Said Ron.

'No Problem' She said smiling as they all entered and took their seats.

They spent a little while discussing Harry and Hannah's frightening adventure and everyone listened as the two related their experiences.

'Harry, that was so brave of you to be ready to just give up your life like that.' Said Ginny in awe.

Harry blushed a little and said that he would do it again if it was to save his sister or friends.

*What is it about Ginny this year that is amazing ?* He thought.

Noticing their little exchange, Hermione cut in. 'So Ginny, is it true that you and Dean have split up?'

It was Ginny's turn to blush. 'Uh, yes we have.' She looked at Harry and both their eyes quickly darted to the ground.

Hannah and Hermione exchanged looks and smiled. Ron seemed completely oblivious to it all; he was too busy watching Hannah's pretty face in a dreamlike state to notice anything else.

Just then the compartment door slid open to reveal a smirking Malfoy and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

'Bugger off ferret boy.' Ron snarled.

'Shut up Weasel, I'm not here to speak to you.' Said Malfoy.

'Then get lost.' Said Hermione.

'Mudblood trying to defend her boyfriend?' Malfoy sniggered along with his companions.

'Just say what you came her to say Malfoy, your wasting our time.' Said Harry casually.

'Oh yes, the little time you have left Potter. Don't have much, the Dark Lord will have you soon enough. He is very angry and will use any means to rip up that ugly face of yours.' He spat.

Ron jumped up off his seat, his face an angry red. 'Watch your tongue Malfoy.'

Malfoy's expression turned very bitter. 'You stick around him and the world will finally be rid of you and your poor muggle loving family too.'

Ron was about to retaliate when.

'Ha, ha ha.' They all turned their heads in surprise to see Hannah in the back corner chuckling softly.

'So, you must be scar-head's sister. What are you doing, laughing at Weasel's retarded ness?' Malfoy said.

Ron went to strike him but was held back by Hermione and Ginny.

'Quite unlikely.' Said Hannah. 'Actually I was laughing at you. You see, in my opinion it is quite hysterical that you come here acting all tough with your body guards to protect you and start threatening Harry and telling him that the "Dark Lord" will get him. I mean, you seem like someone who has probably come and said the same thing ever five or six times Harry has escaped him but it hasn't happened yet has it? So stop wasting both our times and go find a better hobby.'

Everyone stared at her in surprise for some moments until-

'You think your pretty smart but you won't for long. The Dark Lord will get you too and when he does you'll be sorry.' And with that Malfoy and his companions left the compartment and slammed the door behind them.

Ron looked at Hannah with admiration. 'That was bloody brilliant.'

Hannah smiled. 'Oh, I know.'

They all broke out into laughter and joked about Malfoy and his idiot friends until the food trolley came by. They bought plenty of food and chocolate frogs to last them the whole trip to the Hogsmeade station.

It was now dark and everyone was yawning. Hannah looked out the window and saw the distant villages. 'Wow, it looks amazing.' She said.

'Wait till you see the castel, it's even better.' Said Harry.

'You know what, this year is going to be excellent. We will make it great together.' Said Hannah encouragingly.

'We will.' They all said together as the train came to a stop.


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

'Harry Potter' Professor McGonagall called from the top of the stairs to where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Hannah where heading.

'Yes Professor?' Harry asked.

'Please follow me into my office, I have something of interest to you.' She said.

Harry looked back to his friends apologetically.

'Go on Harry, we will save you a seat.' Said Hermione.

'See you soon then.' Harry turned to McGonagall as the rest made their way into the Great Hall. She beckoned him to follow her again and he hesitantly moved towards her.

*What could she possibly want to give me?* He thought.

'Do not worry Harry, I won't keep you for long. You won't miss the sorting because after all I am the one who has to call the new students names out. And of course that includes your sister.' She gave Harry a small smile.

They arrived in a small office that looked exactly like most of the offices in the castle but Harry had never been in it before.

'Please take a seat Harry.' Harry sat down and observed McGonagall who was now shuffling through a desk searching for something.

'Here it is.' She pulled out a fancy looking scroll that was tied with a single red ribbon. She handed it over to Harry who gazed at it curiously.

'Before you open it, I would just like to say that I am very happy and deeply relieved that you and Hannah are both safe and well after this summers ordeal.' She said in a kind, motherly voice.

'Thankyou professor.' Harry said graciously.

'You may open it now.' She said and Harry noticed that she was fidgeting with her hands and actually appeared to be nervous about something.

Harry untied the ribbon and rolled open the paper, which quickly straightened to reveal large print on the top. It read:

Ordinary Wizarding Level

RESULTS TO- Mr Harry Potter

Harry gasped. He had completely forgotten about his OWL results with the summer's complications.

'Due to circumstances, your certificate was not delivered to you on time. I am sorry for the delay.' In an eager tone she added, 'So come on, how did you do?'

Harry glanced down at the scroll. Down the paper there was the names of each subject he had studied and next to each was the marks he had received in the exams. The first subject was CHARMS.

'Exceeding Expectations.' Said Harry Happily.

'Wonderful.' Said Professor McGonagall.

'Exceeding Expectations for Transfigurations' Harry said. 'Acceptable for Herbology, Outstanding for Defence against the Dark Arts.'

'Naturally.' Said McGonagall with a delighted grin playing on her lips.

'Acceptable in Potions.' Harry felt his heart sink slightly. 'I guess that means Professor Snape won't allow me into his class this year and that means I won't be able to become an Auror.'

Professor McGonagall frowned. 'Let me talk to professor Snape. I will try my best to let him accept you because I believe you can to well if you put your mind to it. And Acceptable is not a bad grade after all.'

Harry returned his attention to the certificate, feeling a little hopeful and read the rest of his marks out.

'Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding Astronomy- Acceptable Divinations- Dreadful

History of Magic- Poor'

'Not too bad really,' Said McGonagall encouragingly 'I doubt anyone would do better in Divinations and you did collapse during your History of Magic exam. And how could you or any of the other students concentrate on your Astronomy exam with all those men and Umbridge trying to take poor Hagrid away.' Harry noticed her lips tighten and her eyes darken at the memory of being hit with four stunning spells the previous year while trying to defend Hagrid.

'So considering the circumstances I believe you achieved some excellent results. Congratulations.' She now smiled at Harry and stood up.

'We had better get going now. The first years will be waiting to be sorted.' Professor McGonagall left the room and headed to the Great Hall where the rest of the school where applauding the hat's finished song.

Harry was disappointed to have missed hearing it this year. He always enjoyed listening to the new cleverly composed lyrics the hat made up.

He made his way over to the Gryffindor table where he found a seat saved for him in between Ron and Hermione. When they saw him Ron asked, 'What was that all about?'

Harry handed him the certificate and saw Ron's eyes widen as he read Harry's marks. 'You did fantastic mate! Well done.'

'Thanks' Said Harry who was now grinning with satisfaction. He had done great.

Hermione studied the paper and beamed up at Harry. 'Congratulations Harry, wonderful results.'

'What about you two? Did you receive your certificates?' Harry asked.

'Yes we did. We would have told you about it sooner but with everything that has happened it was sort of the last thing on our mind.' Ron said.

'That's ok.' Replied Harry. 'So how did you do?'

'Not too bad but not as good as you.' Said Ron. 'Hermione received Outstanding in almost everything though.'

Hermione blushed. 'Well I could have done better in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy but E (Exceeding Expectations) is an alright mark.' Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

'Hand on, where is Hannah?' Harry had just noticed that she wasn't sitting with them and couldn't be seen at any of the tables.

'She had to go with the first years to get sorted.' Said Hermione.

'Don't know why they bother. I mean it is obvious that she is going to be in Gryffindor.' Said Ron.

Harry nodded his agreement.

The sorting was just starting now. The first name called was 'Allen, Rebecca!' and the little girl nervously sat on the stool while professor McGonagall placed the hat over her head, as it was far too big to fit on it.

Almost immediately it called out 'HUFFLEPUFF!' and the Hufflepuff table broke out in cheers and clapping.

Next a boy called 'Ryan Boyd' was called up and the hat placed him in Gryffindor. As the sorting ceremony proceeded and the students joining their new houses, Harry turned to Ron and asked, 'What did the hat talk about tonight?'

'Basically the same things as last year except it changed some words and added new ones but it defiantly put a lot of emphasis on the need for unity between the houses. I just can't imagine Gryffindor and Slytherin being civil towards each other.'

Harry had to agree with that. There was no way he and Draco could ever get along.

At that moment there were cheers coming from the Slytherin table as a dark skinned, shy looking girl made her way over to it.

'She doesn't look too bad.' Harry observed the fact that she was the only Slytherin without a sneer and for that matter without a remotely evil face.

'It won't take long for her to be influenced by the rest of them. You wait and see.' Said Ron darkly.

Suddenly the hall fell silent. There was only one person left to be sorted.

'Potter, Hannah'

The crowed began to whisper silently and glanced at Harry and then back to Hannah again.

Before she put the hat on however, professor McGonagall announced that Dumbledore wanted to say something.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and faced the curious students.

'Firstly I would like to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts and I hope you enjoy your time here. Now I know most of you are wondering about our latest student, Hannah. Of course this is the first time anyone has started here in a higher grade so I welcome you Hannah into seventh year. Also there are rumours that she is Harry's sister. These rumours are true as those of you who read the Daily prophet would know but it is not my place to tell you about this summers events and how we discovered Hannah. But I would like you all to welcome her together. I dare say she will make this year a proud one for whichever house she is placed in.'

Dumbledore sat down again and everyone's eyes darted back to Hannah as McGonagall put the hat onto Hannah's head and stepped back.

The crowd waited in silence. Hannah had her eyes closed and was sitting very still. Harry had his fingers crossed, as did Ron and Hermione, and was holding his breath. What was taking so long? Perhaps the hat was having a similar conversation with her as it had with Harry in his first year. Harry had to take another breath. The hall was still silent put he could tell that some people were becoming restless and from the corner of his eye Harry could see Draco and his gang of Slytherins whispering and sniggering and he felt his face grow hot with anger.

But before he could think about it anymore, there came a loud and clear voice from the hat. 'RAVENCLAW!' it shouted.

There was clapping cheering from the surprised Ravenclaws and clapping from other tables (except Slytherin) but everyone was shocked.

'What?' Said Ron. 'There must be some kind of mistake.'

Harry, who was speechless, just gaped open-mouthed as Hannah joined Padma Patil and Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table.

'Well there isn't anything wrong with Ravenclaw. In fact I can see why she was placed there.' Said Hermione knowingly. 'I mean she is very intelligent after all isn't she.'

'I suppose,' said Harry as he recomposed himself, 'but now she won't be on our Quidditch team and they will probably win this year.'

'Quidditch isn't everything Harry.' She said crossly.

Harry decided not to argue this point and instead clapped along with everyone else. It wouldn't make a difference really. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor got along quite well and he would still see her all the time anyway.

But Harry could see that Ron was still not too happy about this. He grinned to himself but didn't say anything.

Every head turned to look up at Dumbledore at the sound of a clinking glass. He made his usual beginning of term announcements and before Ron could complain about his stomach, plates of food appeared in front of everyone and students and teachers both delightedly plunged into their meals, momentarily forgetting the worlds perils and the dark times to come.

THE END


End file.
